Via Felicia
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: "Aimer, c'est quand le bonheur de l'autre passe avant son bonheur". Cette citation est certes niaise. Mais il faut croire qu'elle est véridique. Il faut croire. Même si je n'y crois plus tellement.


**Via felicia**

******Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu.  
**Disclaimer : **Nous précisons que les personnages apparaissant dans ce tissu de sentiments et de misère et l'oeuvre de laquelle ils sont tirés ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Point de vue de Rogue, hein.**

* * *

Ce genre de truc, ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Je ne vois pas toujours pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de me retrouver dans une situation pareille. Je suis sûr que Merlin est raciste des Serpentards, c'est la seule raison possible. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il infligé ça ? J'ai bien commis quelques conneries, mais je ne suis pas le pire. Non, à part une pincée de magie noire qui a permis de sauver un camarade dans la détresse, bien sûr, et quelques écarts de conduite envers des … nés-moldus, rien de bien méchant. Et puis, ceux qui me considèrent comme un être sadique, cruel et futur-mangemort n'ont jamais vu Bellatrix Black énervée. Ou même, dans son état normal.

Bref, si l'on revient à mon problème, je sais que je suis un maniaque des potions. C'est ma passion, mon espoir, toute ma vie et puis c'est bien plus utile qu'une vie sociale quand on y regarde bien mais j'ai mes limites. J'aime bien m'imposer des défis de temps en temps mais je crois que j'ai légèrement surestimé mes capacités. Si j'avais pas une bonne raison … Ah, oui s'il n'y avait pas de « elle ». Pour Lily, c'est le cadeau parfait. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le trouver mais c'est le seul qui soit digne d'elle. Et comme par hasard, il fallait que ce soit la potion qui nécessite trois mois de préparation avec des ingrédients soit hyper chers soit dégueulasses. Du sang de chauve souris, des tripes de rat et des yeux de chaton … Même moi, j'ai failli chialer en pensant à cet ingrédient. Mais bon, c'est la vie. J' ai eu ces trucs pour pas cher en plus.

Et je le savais, de toute façon, qu'un jour, les conneries d'un débile congénital me retomberait sur la gueule. Mais je pensais pas que ça serait avec autant de conséquences. Parce que là, c'était entièrement la faute du binoclard. S'il n'existait pas, ou si quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de l'étouffer dans son berceau, je n'aurai jamais insulté Lily. C'était même pas fait exprès, j'étais énervé par les quatre crétins décérébrés et elle m'en veut toujours. Ce qui est quand même assez préoccupant, elle me pardonne toujours après une semaine d'habitude. D'où le besoin absolu de la potion miracle, j'ai nommé : Felix Felicis ! C'est pas comme si cette potion allait résoudre tous ses problèmes, lui apporter chance et bonheur et l'aider à réaliser ses souhaits … En tout cas, elle a intérêt à profiter à fond de son voyage-paradis. Après tout, mon temps libre et toutes mes économies y sont passées. J'espère que leur courageux sacrifice servira à quelque chose.

…

Après encore quelques jours de torture, ma récompense arriva. Enfin, la potion avait bien voulu prendre une teinte légèrement dorée. Encore heureux, parce qu'après les mois passés devant ce chaudron (et les dizaines de nuits blanches) je n'aurais pas hésité à me venger sur le premier asticot de Poufsouffle qui passerait. Mais non, je suis quelqu'un d'adorable, la potion est parfaite : mon plan génial fonctionne ! En même temps, c'est moi qui l'ai conçu.

Je hais la vie, je hais le destin, je hais les idiots de Gryffondor, je hais les agaçantes pipelettes qui profitent de la présence de Lily … J'aurai presque envie de me pendre en cet instant précis. Après trente minutes caché dans un buisson, je peux maintenant le confirmer. Certaines personnes en ce monde sont inutiles et méritent d'être éradiquées, peu importe ce qu'on veut nous faire croire ! Dumbledore, lui même, serait de mon avis après la conversation de ces aliens : _Tu préfères être avec James ou Sirius ? _Avec Black, pour lui arracher les tripes une par une lui faire gober ses yeux. _Tu crois vraiment __que je suis mince ? _Non, t'as l'air d'un cachalot obèse qu'on aurait engraissé à coups de tartiflettes … Et ça a continué avec des sujets de plus en plus cons. Je voyais bien que ma Lily ne participait pas à la conversation et vu le niveau intellectuel requis, on se demande pourquoi ! Et puis, Lily a proposé d'aller voir un élève de Serdaigle et elles ont suivi. Laissant leur sac sans défenses et prêts à être fouillés.

J'ai même pas eu le temps de saboter le maquillage de ces garces en fin de compte. J'ai juste pu mettre la potion dans la bouteille de Lily, c'est l'essentiel. C'est vrai que ça aurait été plus facile de le lui donner directement mais je ne veux pas lui reparler maintenant. Je veux la rendre heureuse, c'est ce qu'elle mérite. C'est peut être assez niais comme vision des choses mais je veux qu'elle m'aime. Et pour cela, il faut que je me rende digne de son amour. C'est pour ça que je vais changer, pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle va véritablement être heureuse. Personne ne dit jamais non à la réussite, et donc au bonheur. Et puis, elle sera joyeuse avec tout le monde et elle … pardonnera à tout le monde. Elle me reparlera. Et tout sera de nouveau comme avant. Je sais que ce n'est pas garanti, je sais que la chance ne lui apportera que ce qui fera son bonheur mais j'ai envie d'espérer. Même si je ne fais pas partie de son bonheur, elle sera heureuse. Et ça me suffit.

…

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé mais je déteste les dîners à Poudlard. Tout le monde est si bruyant et vorace. Ils ne savent pas apprécier la qualité de la tranquillité. J'essaie de fusiller soigneusement du regard chaque scroutt qui aura le malheur de regarder dans ma direction. Ils ne remarquent pas qu'il manque quelqu'un ? Lily n'est toujours pas arrivée et ça m'inquiète. Je ne devrais pas, elle ne peut que rencontrer son bonheur avec la potion. Ah, la voilà mai- … Je continue de fixer méthodiquement mon assiette. C'est sûrement un de ces cauchemars, ceux qui vous pétrifient d'effroi et vous laissent sans voix. Il ne vous reste que vos yeux pour pleurer. Mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Je sens simplement mon cœur exploser. Puis, on dirait qu'il se déchire en lambeaux. Le premier morceaux, c'est après son sourire à Potter. Le deuxième, après son baiser à Potter. Mais je crois que ce qui m'a achevé, c'est qu'elle n'a pas lancé un seul regard vers moi …

Mais je m'en contrefous. _Elle est heureuse._ C'est ce qui compte, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Vous pouvez à présent partager vos impressions et envoyer vos menaces de meurtre en laissant une review, ce serait apprécié !


End file.
